September
September belongs to Colfea, so, please don't use him without my permission! Thanks! Coding by Icetiger101. Personality September is rather carefree, resulting in him not being all that good at handling stressful situations. He trusts pups and people perhaps a bit too easily, and will be let down when the pup or person doesn't turn out to be who they said they were. However, he is rather quick to jump to conclusions, partially due to him being somewhat impatient. He is curious, and quite gullible. He is usually cheerful, and likes to avoid confrontation. He is basically an open book, and very social, starting a conversation with just about anyone and everyone. He is very co-operative, and charming. He can be somewhat absent-minded, and if told to go get something might forget it, if he is distracted during that time. He is honest, and doesn't like to deceive others, even if it for the greater good. Due to him living on the streets, he has become slightly materialistic, and tends to hang onto things, for no apparent need. Appereance September has a rough ash grey coat, with white patches on the tips of his ears, belly and chest, chin, toes and the tip of his tail. His ears are semi floppy, with the right one having two small golden coloured earings. His eyes are brown, like his sister's. He has a black nose, and a scar starting from near the top of his left eye, ending near the bottom of his right eye. His tail slightly longer than his sister's, but not by much. The rims of his eyes are black. Bio When September was just a tiny pup, his mother died. Since September hadn't yet been named, his father named him after the month that his wife had died. His father did his best to look after him and siblings, but ultimately gave-up. Thinking that they'd have a better chance with someone else, he found a puppy adoption centre, and took them there. While Socket, and his other sister were adopted almost at once, September wasn't. He stayed there for a couple of months, before deciding that he had had enough of stying there. He, along with his friend, Lexa, broke out the following day, they ran for several days, before deciding to stay in Foggy Bottom. He and Lexa then started dating for sometime, but, then Lexa decided that she'd grown tired of Foggy Bottom, and decided to go somewhere else. September, of course, was extremely upset by her decision, and tried to convince her to stay, she didn't, however. Soon after her departure, took to a life of thievery, due to his social and open nature, many felt like they could trust him, but they turned out to be wrong. He only stole food, when he couldn't find any in the streets, he often felt bad about deceiving people, but told himself that if he didn't, he would probably starve, since Lexa had always been better at finding food, and now she was gone. A gang of street dogs saw his thief skills, and decided to let him join their group. At first he was thrilled, and even wore the group's trademark, two golden earrings. However, soon after, he got into an argument with one of the other members, since September didn't like the constant thievery, which escalated into a fight, resulting in him getting his large scar. After that, he decided to leave the group, and ventured out of the town, to find somewhere else to live. He stumbled upon a small town, called Adventure Bay, and decided that that shall be his home. About a month later, he found out that his sister, Socket, also lived there, and was over-joyed to see her again. Stories, songs, collabs None yet! Extra Fears: September doesn't have a lot of fears, but he is terrified of cows, not liking their horns, and how large they are. Also horses, since, they too are large, and have large hoofs. Crush September has a huge crush on Esmie. He loves her to bits, and couldn't imagine life without her. Random Facts: *He was actually inspired off of some random pirate I saw in some film Gallery 1528906985888-1113783543.jpg|September with his two siblings, Socket and Shauna 64AC8D00-1E0A-4B6E-8CB0-260823A785C6.jpeg|AT with Crazy! Look at those hypnotizing eyes! Septesmie.jpg|Adorable pic of September and Esmie, by Nastia! It's CuTe!! 1536311079927-170174307.jpg|Comic I made of September and Denmark, forgot Denny's fringe -_- WinterSeptesmie.png|September with his crush, Esmie Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Strays Category:Fanon Characters Category:Younger Sibling Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara Category:Mayverse chara